Oswald and the 2 D's
by Galadriel Oswin
Summary: Oswald can't remember what just happened, the Daleks are up to something, and someone loves someone they know they shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

It had never happened this way before; slowly, yet suddenly and subtle, yet blunt. There was confusion and clarity. I was happy and sad. Then there was love and hate, but mostly love. I have never known love, at least not like this. But what is love anyways? I never had felt it this way before. It's like a growing pain inside your chest that burns your heart. You can barely contain its aching for that one you love to give you their heart as well. That's why it burns; it burns because your heart doesn't belong to you anymore. And now I know my heart doesn't belong to me anymore.

"Oswald?"

"Oswald? Where are you?"

"Doctor? Doctor is that you?" Whoever spoke had a voice filled with honey and nails. You could tell her voice was sweet, but now it cracked with fear.

It was completely black and everything was dark, but the Doctor stumbled towards the woman's voice. "Oswald, are you okay?"

"I don't know…" She replied with a sickly edge to her voice.

The Doctor knelt beside the woman he called Oswald, he couldn't see her face in the dark but he knew it was her.

"Doctor what happened?" The Doctor paused for a moment, "I don't know."

Oswald took a great breath "Well we can't just sit here, how do we get out?"

"Well for starters we need a light, it'd be near impossible to get out of here without our eyes."

"Isn't that what you do best though? Do the impossible."

The Doctor almost laughed. "No, that's not it. I just get really lucky, and lucky for the both of us I have a light."

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver which emitted a faint green light. "Come on then Oswald."

The Doctor grabbed Oswald by the hand and yanked her through a tunnel with many sharp turns before ascending up a steep staircase. At the top they reached a grassy hill and the only thing for miles was a strange blue police box that was very out-of-place. It was the Tardis of course, and if you do not know what the Tardis is I cannot explain because it would take too long and you are clearly not worth my time, but back to the story. Oswald and the Doctor ran, no sprinted, into the Tardis. "Why are we running?" Oswald gasped with realization, "are we being chased?"

"I doubt it, though you never know," replied the Doctor, "but that is not why we are in need of haste. The Daleks will waste no time and we need to stay ahead of them."

"The Daleks are behind this?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Ah, my dear Clara Oswald, we are going to do what we always do; save the universe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor what happened back there?"

The Doctor turned and gave Oswald a strange look. "Well you were there, so you tell me."

"I can't remember," She replied.

"What?"

"Oh my god! I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"

The Doctor walked briskly over to Oswald took her by both hands and looked into her eyes searchingly.

"Well, what is it?" Oswald demanded.

"My goodness you ask a lot of questions," The Doctor said still searching her eyes.

Finally he let go of her and looked away. "Clever, clever Daleks, it's too bad their plan didn't work," The Doctor whispered to himself, but Oswald could hear him.

"It was the Daleks! What did they do?" Clara said outraged.

"No more time for questions, we have to go." The Doctor ran over to the control panel and the Tardis started making an odd sound, but it was the sound it always made when landing.

"But you didn't answer any of my questions," Said Oswald. She was becoming more and more confused and all of it was starting to scare her.

The Tardis had stopped making her noise meaning they had reached their destination. "Come along then Oswald," The doctor motioned her out the door.

"Where are we?" Oswald asked as she stepped out of the Tardis.

The Tardis had taken Oswald home. They had landed in the middle of her street in a very ordinary neighborhood. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm taking you home."

"What!" (Even though the word implies a question it was more of a reaction to her shock.)

"N-n-no, no way; I'm staying with you." Oswald said planting her feet firmly on the ground.

The Doctor turned to face Oswald. "You can't stay with me it's too dangerous this time."

"Too dangerous? Too dangerous! You have got to be joking? I've been sucked into the internet, almost eaten by a star/planet thingy, almost killed by an ice warrior while simultaneously drowning in a submarine and now you're telling me it's dangerous. What's more dangerous than all that?"

"So many things," The Doctor said in a quiet voice, "but look that's not the point. The Daleks will exterminate any life form that isn't Dalek."

"You're not Dalek."

The Doctor sighed, "Oswald you are impossible."

"That's right, and I'm coming with you. Those plunger, whisk holding upside-down trashcan aliens won't know what's coming."

The Doctor stared at Oswald blankly, so she continued. "It seems like the Daleks left me out of their plans, which gives us a distinct advantage; plus I'm clever, you said so yourself. Speaking of you speaking, not two minutes ago you said 'we' were going to save the Universe."

The Doctor turned away from Oswald "Yes, but that was before I realized."

"Realized what?"

"Nothing…"

The Doctor turned back to Oswald, he couldn't seem to find the right words and his face was kind of scrunched up. "Fine, you can come," He said at last.

"Alright then, come along Doctor."

They both stepped into the Tardis to go and save the Universe again; and this is where our adventure truly begins.


End file.
